Illusions of Fate (or No Need For Reality)
by megami juhachigou
Summary: My 1st TM fic ^_^! A T/K Kiyone and Tenchi are trapped in an AU and Washuu comes to help them travel back to the real world. What happens of Tenchi won't believe her? How will they get home? Read please, and don't forget to review! ^_^


Disclaimer - I don't own Tenchi Muyuo nor the characters represented within.   
  
A/N - My first published Tenchi Muyou fic (^_^) I'm so excited!! I hope you all enjoy it. It is a T/K (Tenchi/Kiyone). Kiyone is one of my fav chars from TM, so I'm happy to write a fic of her and Tenchi, I'd think they'd make a great couple. This first chapter is more of an intro than anything else, it's also kinda confusing. But don't worry, it gets cleared up soon.   
  
By the way, are used for thoughts. Only for Kiyone.   
  
Illusions of Fate (or No Need For Reality) - by megami_juhachigou   
Chapter 1 - What is wrong with me…?   
  
Kiyone's eyelids fluttered open as she awoke to a soft morning sunlight filtering in through the wide, open window and falling lightly upon her face. She yawned and rolled over gazing fondly at her husband, Tenchi Masaki, as he snored quietly in his slumber.   
  
"Mmm." She snuggled in closer to him, letting his body heat become a part of her. She traced her fingers down the muscles of his bare chest and kissed his cheek as she whispered in his ear, "It's time to get up."   
  
He sighed and his eyes opened tentatively. "It is, isn't it."   
  
Kiyone sat up on the edge of the bed. "You can take your shower first, I'll make breakfast."   
  
Tenchi moved up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why don't we shower together this morning?"   
  
"Because," she stood up and turned around to face him, "I'll make breakfast late, and you won't be on time for work."   
  
"I'll call in sick."   
  
She put a robe on and went to the door. "You've used up all your sick days."   
  
"I'll call in dead, then. I still have funeral time."   
  
She laughed. "Nice try, now go take your shower." She walked down the staircase and over to the kitchen, expecting to be greeted with the sounds and smells of a wonderful breakfast being prepared.   
  
She stopped in her tracks and thought for a moment,   
  
"Hmmm." She cautiously walked into the kitchen, poised and ready. A picture of a girl with blue pigtails wavered before her eyes, almost like an after-image. Kiyone closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened them again, the figure was gone.   
  
She walked over to the refrigerator to grab 2 cartons of eggs and a pack of bacon. She was almost finished baking, when Tenchi walked up behind her.   
  
"Smells good," he announced, peering over his wife's shoulder, "but do we really need that much?"   
  
She turned off the stove and turned towards him. "What do you mean?"   
  
"You've made enough bacon and eggs for ten people!"   
  
"Huh?" She looked back at the food. Two dozen eggs and thirty bacon strips. "I guess you're right, I don't know what's wrong with me…"   
  
"You're probably just tired is all." He smiled warmly. "I'll eat as much as I can."   
  
"You don't need to." Kiyone turned her face to the floor.   
  
***   
  
After she had through away much of the breakfast, Kiyone trudges up the stairs. Flashes of images filled her brain as she walked through the house - a woman w/ long purple hair, more with blue, pink and blond including the pigtailed girl from earlier., two men, and a strange rabbit-like creature.   
  
She passed a bed room on the second floor. Ryoko's room Aeka and Sasami's room   
  
She went into the bathroom and started running the water, putting in more bubble bath then was necessary, filling the whole room with a pleasant floral scent. She eased herself into the tub, the steam warming her face and the hot water gently cleansing her body as she drifted into a dream-like trance.   
  
"Ossu, Kiyone!"   
  
Kiyone slipped further into the bathtub, surprised at the energetic voice that had greeted her so suddenly.   
  
A short, pink haired woman stood before Kiyone, hands on her hips. "Are you okay?"   
  
"Washuu?" She replied, then pounded her fists in frustration a mask of anger over her face. "No, I don't know you! Leave me alone!" I really am going insane…   
  
"Yes, you know me." Washuu pulled out a small computer from the pockets of her baggy pants, typing for a few moments before looking back up. "Kiyone, I'm here to take you back to the real world."   
  
A/N - So, intrigued yet? Trust me, this is just an intro, it gets better. ^_^   
  
megami_juhachigou 


End file.
